Teh Turkventures: The Next Generation
by TehTurkLov3r
Summary: 3rd story in the series hope you enjoy


Turk woke up one night...

A/N this story is about my own personal OC, Sakura. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!

On a cold september, after his great adventures, Sakura was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Sakura's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a dail up modem.

"I still don't understand you?" said Sakura.

"Here, take this," she said and gave Sakura an Crusifix.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Sakura's eyes!

Sakura was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Sakura decided to show it to Damron.

"Oh no," said Damron, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" enquired Sakura, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Sakura, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" yelled Sakura, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Damron and before Sakura could do anything, Damron had escaped his grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

Sakura was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Sakura wanted to find Popcorn. After their adventure, Sakura and Turk had been spending a lot of time together. Sakura kind of started to like her.

So Sakura went to Turk and told the whole story. He listened to Sakura without saying a single word.

Then he said: "WTF, this is totaly serious!"

And Sakura said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Turk sighed and said: "You have always been special, Sakura and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Turk looked at the pulse pistol that Sakura had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Vibrating Septor, doesn't it?"

"When I squint my eyes, my god you're right!"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Turk said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Damron doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Popcorn's logic was flawless. So Sakura had to try it!

So Sakura concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a dog in the distance.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of unclairity.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Maxx! In hell...

Sakura was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the biggest atomic bombs and the centre of the earth.

Then our gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Maxx's forbodding office tower but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Sakura thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Maxx's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Maxx's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

So Sakura came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Turk's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

Popcorn knew exactly the best store to go: H&S&Ms.

So they all went there in the death of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Turk deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Maxx's headquarters

Sakura put on nice tight redleather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there

Popcorn wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from cerberusleather that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Turk also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Maxx!

And this is where the story ends...


End file.
